Elle's Encouragement
by Alex Sambora
Summary: When Dr.Teeth gets into an accident,horrible scars appear on his face.Forced with the decision to hide his face in a scarf or never go out in public again,he chooses choice A.Elle gets tired of it and demands that he takes it off and smile.Will he do so?
1. Accident

_**Elle's Encouragment**_

DTOTF: Elle belongs to ladysnape858 (yes, she has a Muppet character), The Muppets belong to the Jim Henson Company, and Nagini belongs to me.

**SUMMARY:** When Dr. Teeth gets into a car accident, the horrible scar that he had gotten when he was attacked by a chainsaw becomes the biggest and just one of many horrible scars on his face. Forced with the decisions of never showing his face in public again or covering his face with a scarf, he chooses option B. When Elle becomes tired of this, she encourages him to take off the scarf and smile without it on. Can he do this without making her scream, or will he be forced to keep the scarf over his face for the rest of his life?

BLA: Please note that in this story, Dr. Teeth has a blue truck with black, spray-painted music notes on the doors. Yes, we know it doesn't make sense but we wanted only he, Elle, Kermit, and Floyd in the car with him(his truck has four seats).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Proulog-Accident

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh god," Kermit said once he, Elle, and Floyd had escaped the wreckage that was once Dr. Teeth's truck and were safely on the side of the road. "Oh god, oh god."

"Wait!" Floyd haulted. Elle and Kermit looked at him. "Where's Dr. Teeth?!" They slowly turned back to the wreck...

...and Elle screamed as loud and long as her lungs allowed. There was blood coming through the windows. Once the three looked through one of the passenger side windows, Elle screamed even louder and longer.

It was Dr. Teeth's blood!

Kermit got out his cell phone and quickly dialed 911 as Elle and Floyd dragged Dr. Teeth away from the wreckage. Several people stopped to see what was wrong and the girls who saw what happened to Dr. Teeth screamed. Elle crouched over him and cried hard. She had a real bad crush on him and was hoping to sneak a kiss on him one of there days.

"Hello. 911?!" Kermit said once the hospital picked up. "Yes, we have a serious wreckage and the driver is seriously hurt! The rest of use are OK but he isn't!"

A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived. As they drove to the hospital, a barely-concious Dr. Teeth clutched Elle's hand, clearly in pain. She allowed this even though it was hurting. Careful to avoide the glass in his face, she reached down and kissed him. This wasn't the way she had planned to do so. It was hard to take when they tore him away from her upon arriving to the hospital.

"Elle..." Dr. Teeth whispered in a pain and even more gravelly voice.

"Yes?" she asked, tears falling down her face.

"I want you to know..."

"Know what?"

"I've..." was all he could say before he roared in pain.

"Oh no!" one of the paramedics said and turned to the driver. "Hurry up! I think he's almost dead!" The driver of the ambulance hurried faster down the road.

Kermit, Elle, the other members of the Electric Mayhem, and several others Muppets awaited for the doctors for what felt like a millenium. Every five minutes, Elle would check her watch and look up, wanting the doctors to hurry up and come out there with news of what the succeeded or didn't succeed to do with Dr. Teeth. Finally, the doctors approached and Elle immediately stood, worried.

"W-well?" Nagini said.

"Is he gonna be OK?" Elle asked.

"Yes," Amine said sadly.

"Why did you, like, say that in a, like, sad voice?" Janice asked.

"He lost a lot of blood," Miriyu said. The others gasped.

"OH _GOD_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Elle literally cried out.

"We've put him in the ICU for now," Amine said.

"When can we go see him?" Zoot asked.

"In a few hours," Miriyu said. "We'll call you when he wakes up."


	2. Aftermath

DTOTF: The Muppets belong to the Jim Henson Company.

Characters I own:

Nagini Niwa

Victoria Betancourt

Kina Swann

Sorminka Tani

Amine Cullen(no, she's not Carlisle(from the _Twilight_ saga)'s sister)

Sylvin Cullen

Characters ladysnape575 owns:

Elle

BLA: Also, we forgot to give credits to ladysnape575 for letting us use Elle in this story. We've also promised to dedicate this story to her.

DTOTF: Yeah! Thanx, Bunny!(hugs ladysnape575)

CF(CaptinFluffy(a past penname)): And this has a refferance to the second part of one of our _Painful Memories_ stories.

Silence.

SxRF: When the hell did _you_ enter?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chp. 1-Breaking The News To The Others

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kermit's scream erupted from the main room of The Muppet Theater where he, Elle, the other Electric Mayhem members, Clifford, Rowlf, Pepe, Rizzo, and Gonzo were gathered around by the others.

"...so I said, 'Look, Dr. Teeth, you pervert. I'm in love with Floyd so why don't you just go and--'" They all stared at Janice. "Oh..."

"Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaay..." Fozzie said. "What do you need Kermit?"

"Listen," Kermit said and Elle clutched Lips's shoulder in sadness. "Me, Elle, and Floyd were with Dr. Teeth today and there was a terrible accident."

"Oh my lord," Kina said as the others gasped in horror. "Is everything OK?"

"Yes, and where's Dr. Teeth?" Sam asked. Elle looked down.

"That's just it," she said, tears appearing in her eyes. She squeezed them shut. "Dr. Teeth was the only one that got hurt!"

"Oh lord," Kina said.

"I-is he gonna be OK?" Fozzie asked.

"No," Bailey said. "They've put him in the ICU because he lost a lot of blood!"

_**KNOCK**_

_**KNOCK**_

_**KNOCK**_

While the group mutters things about Dr. Teeth's situation in the ICU, Elle, tears still in her eyes, walked to the door and opened it. Three police officers stood there, one holding a pen and pad of paper, another holding a familiar wallet, and the last holding some documents.

"Is this where Dr. Teeth works?" the officer holding the wallet asked.

"Yes, this is The Muppet Theater," Elle answered. "How'd you know?" The officer opened up the wallet and pulled out a few pieces of paper, including a photo ID.

"We found his wallet in the midst of the wreckage," he said.

"By the way, we're afraid to tell you that his vehicle's totaled," the officer holding the documents said, holding up told pieces of paper.

Elle stared deeply into the eyes of the picture on Dr. Teeth's driver's license. Terror stabbed her in the heart as the look he had on his face the last she saw of him appeared in her mind. Her glasses slightly fell down her nose when all of a sudden she felt a cold wind go up her skirt and hit her in the back of her legs. Her face red, Elle turned around and slapped Pepe as hard as she could.

"Pervert!" she screamed. "At a time like _this_?!"

A loud commotion was caused by this along with Dr. Teeth's little situation.

"QUIET!!!" Kermit yelled but no one quieted down.

"OI!!!!" Floyd screeched. "GREEN STUFF'S TRYIN' TO TALK SO SHUT YER EFFIN' YAPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"...and _another_ thing, you stupid _shrimp_! Dr. Teeth's the _only_ one I will _ever_ allow to--'" Elle stopped when she noticed the others staring at her the same way they do whenever Janice does something like this. "Um... Hi?"

"Well, at least it wasn't _Janice_ doin' it this time," Rizzo commented.

"Oh shut up," Elle muttered. She then looked at Pepe, who was grinning, and mumbled, "Stupid goddamn arseified shrimp."

(DTOTF: 'Arse' is the British word for 'ass'. We figured we'd get away with typing that. SxRF: To tell the truth, we don't realy know if Elle is a Brit or not. All we know is that she has a crush on Dr. Teeth and is a cast member(not one of the major stars, according to ladysnape575).)

"Anyway," Bailey said, trying to make the others drop the subject of Elle pulling a Janice. "They said they'd call us when he woke up."

As if on cue, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kermit answered. A few seconds later, a huge and idiotic grin spread over his face. "Really?!"

"Yes," Amine told him. Happy and energetic, Kermit looked at the others.

"Guys!" he said. "Guys, guess what! He's awake! We can see him now! But since there's so many of us, we'll have to go in groups..."

"Oh, Kermit, can I _pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease_ go in the first group?" Elle begged after running up to him and grabbing him by his collar.

"Sure, Elle," Kermit said. "OK, the first group consists of the Electric Mayhem's remaining members, Elle, me, and Pepe. When we get back, I'll say who all's in the other groups."

"Before you leave, may we ask as to what all hapened?" the police officer holding the pen and pad of paper asked.

"Sure."

"OK. So how did the crash happen?"

"Well," Elle said, "we suddenly started swerving and when we asked Dr. Teeth what was wrong, he said that the truck was getting beyond his control."

"How did you three escape the damage?"

"We pried open one of the backseat passenger doors and climbed out from there," Kermit said.

"How did you all realize that he never followed?"

"I looked to see if he was around," Floyd said. "When I saw that he wasn't, I yelled, 'Wait! Where's Dr. Teeth?!' When we turned back to the truck, blood was coming out of the windows and falling on to the ground. We figured that it could only be Dr. Teeth's."

"I see." The police officer wrote all of this down on his pad of paper. "Thank you. That will be all for now." The three officers left and Kermit turned to Floyd.

"Better get going," he said. The bassist nodded and they left for the Electric Mayhem's bus.

**Intensive Care Unit(ICU)**

"Dr. Teeth?" Dr. Teeth, still a little drowsy form all the morphine, looked at the doorway.

"Guys...?" he said in a hoarse and more gravelly voice as he sat up. "Guys, what happened?"

"There was an accident, Dr. Teeth. Don't you remember?" Elle said.

"I..." He put his hand to the side of his head, a little dizzy. "No. I can't remember." Worried, Elle walked over and place her hand on his.

"You were the only one who got hurt," Kermit said. Dr. Teeth flopped back down onto his bed.

"My _head_..." he groaned. Again, Elle leaned down and kissed him. This one didn't taste like blood but it tasted like medical supplies. "Elle."

"I love you," Elle mouthed but did not actually say and Dr. Teeth squeezed her hand.

"Aside from bein' drowsy from the morphine and in pain from the wreck, do you feel OK?" Floyd asked.

"Yeah. A bit," the keyboardist said. Lips bit his lower lip(ha ha ha... That was a stupid gag).

"I hate to break it to ya," he said. "But your truck's totaled."

"Damn... I'm so sorry, you guys. I put you in a whole lot of danger by makin' it swerve like that."

"It's OK Dr. Teeth," Elle said, brushing a few strands of bright orange hair--the curly ones--away from his face. "We know you didn't mean to do it. We weren't hurt at all but you..." She looked down. "We were so scared, thinking that we were going to lose you. You're a friend and like the cast's family." She saw the blood-transfer machine at the other side of the bed reading 'AB negative' (that's Dr. Teeth's blood type in my little world) and also noted that it was attatched to Dr. Teeth's arm. "You lost a lot of blood. Your type is rare so they were lucky to have another deal of it."

"It's probably my own," Dr. Teeth said. "If you're forgettin', I donated some blood ten minutes before the wreck occured so there's a high possibility it's my own."

"In fact, it is." They looked at the door to see Amine standing there. "We were just about to put it in the stock room when Kermit called us, reporting the wreck." She walked up to his bed and held up one finger, signaling for him to look at it, and shined a small flashlight in his eyes. She then did the same with her other finger. "Your eyes seem to be in order. We lost you there for a moment when we were trying to help you out. If it weren't for Miriyu repeating what she did when you were six and had been dead for about thirty seconds, your friends wouldn't be seeing you."

**Flashback for no apparent reason(or rather to show what Amine meant)**

"Dammit!" Miriyu cussed. "We're losing him!" She turned Amine, who had Dr. Teeth's blood on her hands(she touched his clothes). "Amine, get a difilabretor!"

(DTOTF: A defilabretor (or however it's spelled) is the machine doctors use to get someone's heart going again.)

The second the doors closed, a flatline appeared. Elle, who was outside with the others, saw the panicked look on Amine's face as she hurried past them down the corridors, demanding two other doctors to get a defilabretor and an oxygen mask. Miriyu, who had panicked the last time this had happened to Dr. Teeth, quickly redid what she had happened his heart had stopped. The dull _thump-ah thump-ah thump_ of his forcibly beating heart in his chest went faster as Miriyu pushed harder and harder. Just as Dr. Teeth's heart was able to beat on its own and the flatline was replaced with soft rythymatic beats, Amine hurried in, carrying what Miriyu demanded her to get.

"What the bloody hell?!" she screamed as Dr. Teeth began gasping for breath(like he had done in my fanfic where he was supposedly murdered).

"Get that oxygen mask on him," Miriyu commanded. Amine hesitated but when Miriyu gave her a do-it-now-or-I'll-kill-you glare, she quickly put it on him, letting him breath easier, and turned to the two doctors who she had forced to follow her with a defilabretor and an oxygen mask.

"He's stabilized now," she told them. "Get his face wrapped up and place him in the ICU." She walked over to the faucet that was, for some reason, in the room (that's actually reasonible because it was an _operating room_(they hadn't actually cut him open--that'd be senseless because he wouldn't necassarily be needed because it was his _face_ that was injured and bloody and they had needed to save his life)) and one of the others asked her what the crud she was doing. "What does it look like I'm doing? Does it look like I'm preparing for a hanukah party? I'm not Jewish(no offense to the Jews reading this--I like every religion though I am Christian), you godforsaken bloody idiot. I'm getting the blood off my hands, retard. Miriyu, you should do the same."

"Why?"

"That girl that had ridden here with us is out in the hallway. We don't want to freak her out."

**End flashback**

Amine had forced Miriyu and the doctors in there with them to not say a word about the blodd to Elle because if they did spill the beans, Amine would a nice and slow death. Little did she know that when the doctor ran past them, Elle noticed blood but that she, too, kept to herself.

"What happened when Dr. Teeth was six?" Elle asked, looking at Amine.

"When he was six, his doctor placed him in the hospital because of a serious infection that had taken root in his cheeks." Elle grimaced at the image and Floyd noticed it.

"The ones on his face, Elle. The ones on his face," he said.

"Every two times he had gotten quick check-ups while he was in here, he would cough up blood. Then, the day I discovered he had been admitted here, I was talking with his mother outside of the room Miriyu had taken him in when we heard a scream. As it turned out, the scream came from Miriyu. We saw what made her scream and I couldn't help but gather up a few other doctors."

"What made her scream?" Elle asked.

"I was holdin' my throat," Dr. Teeth explained. "My other hand was pressed over my mouth. It was becomin' blood-stained when I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. Accordin' to my mother, Miriyu noticed this and started shovin' her hand against the spot on my chest where my heart would be. I could faintly hear what Miriyu and Amine were screamin' at each other. 'What're you doing?!' 'His heart stopped and you guys didn't really get the equipment in time!' After feelin' her hand against my chest three more times, I snapped out of it."

"That's also the story of how he learned what a cardiovascular system was," Amine said, laughing at the memory of when a six-year-old Dr. Teeth was screeching 'Can somebody please tell me what the bloody heck a cardiovascular system is?!'

"When are you gonna release him from the hospital?" Floyd asked out of curiostiy.

"In a few days probably." Amine looked at the charts and grimaced. "Er... Scratch that. A few weeks."

"Dr. Teeth, how come most of the times I've seen you you're in the hospital?" They all turned the door where a nurse stood. Dr. Teeth raised those freaky purple things covering half of his eyes.

"Sylvin?" he said.

"What made you figure that out? Was it what I just said?" Sylvin said.

"Well, let's see. About the time I was three and had that surgery on my throat, you told me that we'd have to stop meeting like that."

Elle went in the back of the group so no one would see just how much she was pissed off at Sylvin.


	3. A Horrific Revelation

DTOTF: Remember, we own who we own, ladysnape575 owns Elle, and Jim Henson owns everyone else. But _I_ own Dr. Teeth's truck and the designs on there! So suck it if you can't handle that!

BLA: That's not a very nice thing to say if some of our friends are reading this and they can't handle that.

DTOTF: ...Except to people we are friends with! I will explain that later.

(By the way, I myself make an appearence from this chapter on. Look for someone whose name pops up as either DTOTF, Alexandra, Alex, or Dr. Trace because it will most likely constantly change. It is also discovered that in my stories, one of Dr. Teeth's ethnicities is French. It's either that or his language class in high school was French(most likely the first).)

Chp. 2-Elle's Anger and A Few Weeks Later, The Horrible Findings!

"I can't _believe_ that woman!" Elle fumed, stomping into the Muppet Theater. "That kiss I gave Dr. Teeth wasn't a 'hey man I hope you feel better' kiss! Doesn't he know anything about freaking _passion_?!"

"Oh get a hold of yourself, Elle," Alex said. "You're just mad because Sylvin's been in his life longer."

"Shut up, Alexandra!" Elle shouted and tossed one of the overly-obsessed teen's strawberries in her face. "That's not funny! Fozzie's got a better sense of humor than you do!"

"I resemble that remark!" Fozzie and DTOTF shouted.

Over the next few weeks, the arguments between Elle and Alexandra got even worse and they usually ended with Elle throwing whatever food that DTOTF was eating at the time--if anything--into the teen fangirl's face. Elle had brightened up on April 15--exactly one month since the accident--when Kermit told her that Amine had called and said that the keyboardist's bandages could come off in a few days.

Still, Elle was afraid of the results.

Would Dr. Teeth's face still be the same perfect, round, green face he'd had? Or would the glass had caused serious effects, making him look alot like a serious _X-Men_ reject?

Well, the days between April 15 and April 20 seemed to have been longer because everyone was anticipating the results of all Amine Cullen and Miriyu Henry had been able to do for the keyboardist but eventually it had come around. That day, Kermit said that until their lead musician came home, no one but the first group that had gone to see him the day of the accident could go and see what the results were so when the big day came not only were the Electric Mayhem's remaining members, Elle, Kermit, Pepe, and Alex worried but Dr. Teeth, Miriyu, Amine, and Sylvin as well.

When Amine had cut the end of the bandages and let them fall on their own, Elle squeezed her eyes shut because she didn't want to see the results. But when she heard a familiar scream of horror she couldn't help but open her eyes and upon seeing what made Nagini scream, she screamed herself.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Teeth asked, confused as to what made the girls scream. He looked at Amine and Miriyu, who were backing away in horror. "Amine, Miriyu, seriously."

But Amine and Miriyu were to horrified and shocked for either of them to hand him a mirror.

Finally Dr. Teeth got so fed up that he was practically a blur as he rushed to the bathroom.

When he gazed into his reflection's wide, frantic eyes he saw what everyone was screaming at.

"_Sacre bleu_..." he muttered, placing a hand on one side of his face.

Two-thirds of what Elle had silently hoped for was accurate. His face was still the same round, green one that they all remembered but instead of it being perfect and flawless(no one really counted his beard as something that didn't make his face perfect because even when he was little and didn't have his facial hair, he was still--unknown to him--destined to have a beard like his father's and the huge scar he got from that chainsaw attack they had looked at so many times they'd considered it a beauty mark), horrifying scars--more vicious than the one that started at the top of his left eye and ended at the right underside of his chin--laidened his face.

There were so many that the huge one looked like just an unridable blemish.


End file.
